


Angles and Demons

by VampirePrincess



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: AU: fantasy, Angel!Chaz, Demon!Mike, Eventual mpreg, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrincess/pseuds/VampirePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Demons falls for the Prince of Angels, thus starting the ever continuing war between Heaven and Hell. This will be a mpreg in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles and Demons

~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*

 

There was a time when the people of Heaven and hell coexisted in harmony. That was, until a demon Prince fell for the Prince of all Angels. Of course, people didn’t think anything of it, they thought that it would come to and end on its own, it didn’t.

The more years that passed, the stronger their love for one another became, until the King of the Angels forbade his son from ever seeing his lover again. This seemed to work until the King caught the Prince of Demons in bed with his son. Understandably, the King was not very happy, he chased the demon from his sons room. Soon after that, it was discovered that the Prince of the Angels was pregnant with the Prince of the Demons child.

The young angel refused to kill the child of his love. The king could do nothing, he couldn’t deny his son any form of happiness, he agreed not to have the child killed, on one condition, the demon Prince couldn’t see the child, ever. The devil King was out raged that he wasn’t able to see his grandchild, so he declared war on Heaven.

Thus began the ever continuing war between Heaven and Hell.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the first chapter is short but this story is complete and is cross posted from another site: LPFiction.


End file.
